vidas¿normales?
by Harkanta
Summary: bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic, y se me ocurrio hacerlo de mis videojuegos favoritos, kingdom hearts y final fantasy . la historia va de la vida de estos personajes, enfin, lean y disfruten! Y EVIEWS PLEASE! MINIMO 5 REVIEWS POR CAPITULO. p
1. encantado de conocerte

FanFic

**FanFic**

**Vidas…¿normales?**

**Presentaciones las familias:**

**Familia Strife: Namine y Sora son hermanos e hijos de Cloud y Aerith.**

**Familia Acal: Roxas y Kairi son hermanos e hijos de Axel(hermano de Reno)**

**Familia Ansem: Ansem es padre de Riku, y director del instituto.**

**Otros personajes: Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Paine, Rikku, Leon, Cid. **

**--**

**Capitulo 1: "encantado de conocerte"**

**Algo de lo que estaré agradecido es de tener una hermana tan santa como la mía. Siempre esta hay cuando mas la necesito, en clase cada vez que me catean siempre me apoya en la excusa, en casa, cuando me castigan, siempre me ayuda a escapar, en realidad estamos muy unidos.**

**Mi hermana se llama Namine, es muy linda, tiene la piel blanca y el cabello rubio y suave siempre echado para un lado, los ojos azules, eso los habíamos cogido los ojos de mi padre, Cloud, el es un soldado experto, es casi como un héroe, habíamos heredado de él los ojos pero nuestro pelo era distinto, mi hermana lo tiene rubio como mi padre, mientras que yo lo llevo castaño como mi madre, a primera vista mi padre parecía frio y distante, pero en realidad era protector con los que quería y cuidadoso. **

**Mientras que yo soy amigable y un tanto bromista mi hermana es la tímida y vergonzosa, en el colegio me acuerdo, que una panda de chicas no la dejaba en paz, yo siempre iba y la defendía de ellas, siempre pensé que le tenían envidia, ella es todo lo que muchas chicas le gustarían ser, dibujaba fenomenal, bailaba medianamente bien, olía bien, y tenía una voz dulce y gentil, en fin, que había salido a mi madre, Aerith, Ella tiene el cabello castaño y recogido siempre en una larga y bonita trenza sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, y siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara, parece delicada y frágil, pero en realidad es fuerte y con coraje. Y yo, bueno digamos que no soy ni un diablillo ni un ángel, soy vago, cabezota, y testarudo, el pelo lo llevo siempre de punta, como mi padre, me da igual lo que piensen los demas de mi, yo soy… lo que se dice un chico sin complejos.**


	2. un nuevo dia

bueno pues lo primero que quiero decir es que gracias por sus reviews!! me encantan! por fa dejenme un review!

**FanFic**

**Vidas…¿normales?**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**--**

**Capitulo 2:**** "un nuevo día"**

**El sol brillaba, los pájaros piaban en un cantar hermoso, y el aroma de tortitas llegaba a su habitación provocándole gula en su estomago. Por todo esto debería ser un día "feliz", pero para ella no, hacía días que sentía lo mismo, se notaba aburrida, siempre era la misma rutina, las mismas cosas, y ni mucho menos era por su familia, ella quería a su familia con toda locura, su hermano Sora era único, su madre Aerith, lo más dulce y tierno que te pudieran dar y su padre, ella estaba orgullosa de ser hija de Cloud Strife, el héroe de toda la comunidad Final Disney. Pero no podía dejar de notar que a su vida… le faltaba algo.**

**Namine se levantó bien temprano, como solía hacer, se vistió y bajo las escaleras llegando a un largo pasillo donde había varias puertas que llevaban a distintos rincones de esa mansión.**

**Entro por la primera puerta a la izquierda, y allí estaban, su padre y su madre desayunando, una escena poco común. Veréis, su padre Cloud, viajaba mucho protegiendo a el reino de la oscuridad y de los sincorazon, mientras su madre se quedaba aquí. Antes se peleaban frecuentemente, mi madre creía que él la estaba engañando con su amiga , Tifa, pero eso no era así, al menos de parte de su padre, por que poco después descubrieron que ella si quería quitarle "el chico" a Aerith, al final Cloud se enfado tanto con Tifa, que la echo y no la volvió a ver nunca más**

**Desde entonces todo había vuelto a ser "normal" en la familia Strife.**

**-buenos días linda, ¿cómo has dormido?- le preguntó su madre con su particular dulce sonrisa.**

**-¡muy bien mami!- mentira. No sabía como es que no se había dado cuenta de las bolsas que colgaban de sus ojos, pero en fin.-buenos días papi- le saludo a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¿Cuántas tortitas quieres linda?- preguntó su madre levantándose y acercándose a la enorme bandeja repleta de tortitas, casi todas iban a parar siempre al plato de su hermano.**

**Namine agacho la cabeza y respondió -pues…no tengo mucha hambre…- **

**-¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo mi vida?- instintivamente su padre también se había levantado y le había puesta la mano en la frente mirando haber si tenía fiebre o algo. Ojala solo fuera eso…**

**-no, no me pasa nada, es que simplemente no tengo hambre. Bueno, voy a despertar a Sora.- y acto seguido se fue de la cocina dejando a un Cloud extrañado y una Aerith confusa.**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**

**-no tengo ni idea cariño…-**

**Subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta "blanca" en la que poníalárgate si no quieres caer en mis fauces, tocó la puerta varias veces. Nadie respondía. Abrió suavemente y asomo la cabeza, la peste de sudor y pies hizo que se estremeciera, ¿Por qué tenía que tener un hermano tan desaliñado? En fin, entro y se acerco a la cama superando toda la "basura", que era como ella llamaba a la ropa sucia de su hermano.**

**-Soooraaaa-le susurro al oído empujándolo suavemente. Al ver que no le hacia caso. Paso al plan "b".**

**-¡SORA¡ DESPIERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LLEGUEMOS TARDE- esta vez sí que se levanto, de un salto.**

**-AHH! Que..? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?-**

**-porque si no, no te levantas.**

**-houmpff!!. **

**Namine y Sora se fueron enseguida, su instituto se llamaba "Artema's Institute" cuando llegaron les esperaban Hayner, Olette y Pence. Olette era ,hasta ahora, la mejor amiga de Namine, y Hayner y Pence era amigos de Sora, pero el mejor amigo de este era Riku, el hijo del director, Ansem. Muchas veces Sora chichaba a Riku diciendole el "mimadillo del instituto". pero tambien le ayudaba a escapar de las fans locas que tenia(ahi que decirlo Riku esta genial! o), eran como se decia enemigos-intimos a primera vista se veia que no se soportaban y que siempre estaban retandose, pero los que los conocian sabian perfectamente que el uno sin el otro no podian estar.**


	3. Dos luces de esperanza

_siento la tardanza ^^U pero bueno aqui tienen el tercer capitulo ^^_

** luces de esperanza**

**Al entrar en clase, la mañana parecia prometer lo mismo que todas las demas, un Sora expulsado de clase, un Hayner y una Olette sin parar de tontear, una Namine sin parar de dibujar, un Pence sin parar de levantar la mano para contestar las preguntas del profesor. Y en otra clase, un Rikku casi enterrado en papelitos de fans locas.**

**Pero esa mañana sucederia algo que cambiaria radicalmente las vidas de algunos de ellos.**

PRIMERA CLASE

LENGUA, PROFESOR LUXORD

**: chicos...**

BLA,BLA,BLA,BLA...

**: venga...callaos...**

BLA,BLA,BLA,BLA,BLA....

**: ngh.... A CALLARSEE!!!**

...

**: ejem! bien, hoy se incorporan a nuestra clase dos nuevos alumnos...**

**Genial, ya empezabamos, que alegria esto de venir a clase... El profesor Luxord es uno de los mas subnormales que me han echado a que me de clase... y sobretodo hoy que encima vienen dos nuevos... bueno, yo paso, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo tirar papelitos a la parejita de Hayner y Olette, esos me daban casi tanto repelus como los cariñitos que se daban mis padres delante nuestra.**

**Bueno pues alli estaba yo, haciendo como que atendia y, a la menor presentacion de cariñito entre la parejita de delante, tirarle un papelito a el ñoño de Hayner, o como yo le llamaba "Hayñoño". Hasta que la vi, la cosita mas hermosa y bella que habia visto en mi vida, me estaba preguntando si era la propia Afrodita encarnada en una chica de mi edad.**

: ellos se llaman Roxas y Kairi Acal...

**Kairi... desde ahora esa palabra quedaria grabada en lo mas profundo de mi alma...Su cabello rojo carmin, sus ojos azules, su pielsuave, sus mejillas rosaceas,su cuerpo perfecto, su forma de andar... La segui con la mirada hasta que algo se interpuso en mi campo de vision, era el otro, que se quitase de enmedio, hombre! y encima se habia sentado en mi mesa!!! sera... ahora se va a enterar.**

**Sora: oye tu!**

**Roxas: hmm?**

**Sora: que haces sentadote en mi sitio!**

**Roxas: oye, creeme, no me gusta estar sentado al lado de un cara-culo, pero mi hermana se ha sentado en el otro sitio libre al lado de esa lindura**

**¿COMOO?? ¿LINDURA?¿CARA-CULO?? osea, no solo me llama cara-culo, sino que ademas se atreve a llamar a mi hermana "lidura"???**

**Sora: escuchame cacho de imbecil! como me vuelvas a llamar cara-culo, te juro que te metere un puñetazo. Y COMO LE VUELVAS A LAMAR LINDURA A MI HERMANA TE MATARE TE ENTERAS??**

: SORA!

**Roxas: tu hermana?? hum... seguro que eso no me lo dices al salir de clase!**

: Roxas!

**Sora: como que no?**

**:CALLAOS YA LOS DOS!**

**Sora/Roxas: ...**

**: **Bien, y ahora sigamos con la clase...

**Que ganas tenia de uqe se acabara la clase y pudiera darle una paliza al gilipollas ese... aunque fuera hermano de Kairi...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras en una casa que acababa de ser vendida...  
**

**?????: AAAXEEL!!! (8) DONDE ESTAAAAAS?? (8)**

**Axel: oh no...**

**?????: aaxeel? oh! estas aqui! sabia que te acabarias mudando!**

**Axel: Demyx...**

**Demyx: vamos! esto tenemos que celebrarlo! cuanto hace que no nos vamos tu y yo de juerga? desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?**

**Axel: Demyx... ahora no puedo...**

**Demyx: aah! no te preocupes por desempaquetar las cosas! ya lo haras mas tarde! ahoa tenemos que celebra que estas aqui! y que ahora volveremos a ser el duo de la noche! te acuerdas de esos tiempos??**

**Axel: no es eso Demyx... es que... **

**Demyx: venga!! es que acaso Axel, el gran "Axel la llama" esta oxidado?? jajajaja...**

**Axel: je... no es que... hace muchisimo tiempo que no nos vemos y la verda... ahy una cosa que no sabes...**

**Demyx: el que? acaso una chica se apodero del corazon de Axi?? jejejje**

**Axel: si... bueno... mas o menos... veras Demyx... ahora... soy padre.**

**Demyx: ...JAJAJAJA!! que bueno Axel!! por poco melo trago! JAAJAJA**

**Axel: no es una broma Demyx, es la verdad.**

**Demyx: esta bien, entonces, donde esta o estan?? y la madre??**

**Axel: ellos ahora mismo estan en clase y la madre... fallecio.**

**Demyx: oh... vaya... lo siento mucho Axel...bueno! me tendras que presentar a tus retoños! que alegria! soy tio! ainsh!**

**Axel: je...**

**--------------------------------------**

**Cloud: bueeeno! yo me tengo que ir yendo ya a Nibelheim.**

**Aerith: vale cariño, yo ire ahora a la floristeria. ten cuidado por favor...-se acerca y le abraza por detras.**

**Cloud: hm!, no te preocupes mi amor, recuerda que dicen que soy el mejor de todo el reino.**

**Aerith: hum..! eso es lo que tu te crees! **

**Cloud: como? vas a ver ahora jejjee**

**RIIING,RIING!!**

**Aerith/Cloud: oh?**

**Cloud: sera mejor que coja el telefono.**

**Se acerca y coge el telefono**

**Cloud: diga...si es mi hijo por que..? COMO?? si ahora mismo iremos.**

**Cuelga.  
**


End file.
